ColorWars Chapter 1
ColorWars Chapter one: Before the change It has just turned 06:58 am and Yusef has only two minutes to get up, get ready and leave for school. Yusef is a rather short ten year old boy with green messed up hair and green eyes. He goes to New Spectrum School which means that he doesn't have to wear school uniform so he wears his favourite outfit of a plain white shirt, brown shorts, a dark green coat with his favourite light green hoodie underneath it and an pair of green trainers. Yusef runs downstairs where his father Blake Grenland is sitting at the table alone drinking a mug of coffee and reading a newspaper, "You're late for school again Yusef". "Is it my fault that I was dreaming about Blue-Eyes White Dragon again?". "Just leave for school, and don't forget your duel disk. You are going to need all the training that you can get if you ever want to beat me". Yusef runs out the door after grabbing his duel disk which is of course green and heads straight for school. When he gets there he sees that all the other kids are outside dueling eachother, straight away he asks everyone he sees if they will duel him next but they all refuse. At his school Yusef was considered the weakest duelist due to his unwillingness to attack his opponents at all which causes him to lose all the time. All of a sudden a small boy wearing glasses goes flying and lands right infront of Yusef. Then the school bully Rudy Barracks walks foward laughing at the boy " I knew you were going to be weak but I never realised you were going to be that weak". Rudy was the same age as Yusef but was slightly taller, Rudy has red flaming hair that spikes up and brown eyes. He wears a red t-shirt with a black outline, black shorts and red trainers. " Hey Rudy why do you have to be so mean to people that you duel or just all people in general?". "Look who is brave all of a sudden, hey Yusef if you want me to show everyone how quickly I can beat you in a duel then I will do that right now". "You know what Rudy I am tired of you bullying people so you and me right now". "Bring it on". Blake is walking through his lab whilst putting on his lab coat as other scientists around him work individually. Blake is the leading scientist at C-Corporation, C-Corporation is a large company that works on world energy and creating new ways to power the world safely. Recently they had a big breakthrough where they discovered many rocks in the Amazon Rainforrest which are full of energy that appears to be safe, to try and control this energy they condensed it all down into individual parts that they then turned into duel monster cards with different colors to signify how strong the energy levels on them are. These are listed as red being the strongest, blue being second, green third, pink fourth, yellow fifth, purple sixth and orange seventh. Suddenly, a scientist runs up to Blake and reminds him that the scientists are competing for who gets to have lead credit for when they release a paper on the energy that they found. "Blake they have decided to settle this in a dueling competition where each side uses as many Color Print cards that they have, are you in?". "Of course, who is my opponent?". "You will be facing Harley from the Geology department". Harley is a short man with an almost bald head apart from a few hairs that are left on his head, they call him the mad professor because he spends alot of time conducting experiments trying to make himself a better duelist and this has left him kind of... loopy. "Geeheehee lets duel Blakey". Yusef and Rudys duel happens at the same time as Blake and Harleys. Both Rudy and Harleys turn are almost the same wher they both set one monster in defence mode and then place a spell/trap face down (except Rudy sets two). Then Yusef summons what he calls his "Guardian Devil" Big Jaw Snapper who is a green crocodile that walks on its back legs and has a green bandahna on, at this point Blake summons his monster who has the same attack points as Yusefs monster. Both Yusef and Blake attack their opponents face down monsters and both take damage from it. On the next turn in both duels both Yusef and Blake take mass amounts of damage and fall down at the same time but both get back up. On the last turn of both duels both players draw United Bravery and think back to when Yusef got doubles in a pack and gave one United Bravery to his dad. Yusef summons out a green goo looking monster with white eyes that he calls his "Knight in gooey armor". After defeating Harley, Blake wins all of his Color Print cards and he compliments Harley on his dueling skills. After defeating Rudy, Yusef compliments him on his dueling skills but Rudy shouts that he will get Yusef back no matter what and he then runs off. After getting home from school Yusef finds his dad in the kitchen claiming that he has a present for him. Blake then gives his son one of the Color Print cards that he won, he of course gives him Green Print: Barrel Blaster as green is his favourite color. Yusef then runs up to his room to add his new Color Print card to his deck. Yusef versus Rudy Turn 1 Rudy: Rudy sets one monster and two spell/trap cards and then ends his turn. Turn 2 Yusef: Yusef normal summons Big Jaw Snapper (1800,1200) in attack mode. Yusef then activates the spell card Dian Keto the cure master which increases his life points by 1000 (Yusef 4000--->5000). He then declares an attack on Rudys face down monster which is revealed to be Big Shield Gardna (100,2600), Rudy then activates both of his face down trap cards which are both Castle Wall so Big Shield Gardna's defence increases by 500 until the end phase by both traps (def 2600--->3600) the attack continues (Yusef 5000--->3200). Due to Big Shield Gardnas effect it switches to attack mode (100,2600). Yusef ends his turn. Turn 3 Rudy: Rudy normal summons Giant Orc (2200,0) in attack mode and then activates the equip card Magnum Shield and equips it to Big Shield Gardna, Magnum Shield increases the equipped monsters attack equal to its defence. Big Shield Gardna (atk 100--->2700), Giant Orc attacks and destroys Big Jaw Snapper (Yusef 3200--->2800) due to its effect Giant Orc switches to defence mode (2200,0). Big Shield Gardna attacks Yusef directly (Yusef 2800--->100). Rudy ends his turn. Turn 4 Yusef: Yusef draws United Bravery. He normal summons Multiple Gooplet in attack mode (300,300), he then activates Multiple Gooplets effect to special summon another Multiple Gooplet from his deck once per turn (300,300) he then activates his second Multiple Gooplets effect to special summon another Multiple Gooplet from his deck in attack mode (300,300). He then activates Monster Reborn which special summons Big Jaw Snapper from his graveyard and he then equips it with United Bravery from his hand and activates its effect which tributes all three Multiple Gooplets on his field so that Big Jaw Snapper can attack three times this turn, also the first time Big Jaw Snapper destroys a monster by battle this turn it gains attack points equal to that monsters attack points. Big Jaw Snapper attacks and destroys Giant Orc. Big Jaw Snapper (atk 1800---> 4000) Big Jaw Snapper then attacks and destroys Big Shield Gardna (Rudy 4000--->2700) then Big Jaw Snapper uses its last attack to attack Rudy directly (Rudy 2700--->0) Yusef wins. Blake versus Harley Turn 1 Harley: Harley sets one monster and one spell/trap and ends his turn. Turn 2 Blake: Blake normal summons Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer in attack mode (1800,1300), he then attacks Harleys face down monster which is revealed to be Purple Print: Toxic Defender (600,2000) (Blake 4000--->3800). Blake sets one spell/trap and ends his turn. Turn 3 Harley: He normal summons Orange Print: Disk Fighter (1400,1000) and then activates his face down Ultimate Offering which allows him to summon another monster by paying 500 life points. He uses this effect three times (Harley 4000--->2500) to summon Yellow Print: Amber Chick (1000,800), Pink Print: Rose Thorn (2000,0) and Green Print: Barrel Blaster (1300,1000). He then switches Puple Print: Toxix Defender to attack mode. Pink Print: Rose Thorn attacks Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer but Blake activates his trap card Damage Cut which halves all battle damage he takes this turn (Blake 3800--->3700) Purple Print: Toxic Defender attacks directly (Blake 3700--->3400) Orange Print: Disk Fighter attacks directly (Blake 3400--->2700) Yellow Print: Amber Chick attacks directly (Blake 2700--->2200) Green Print: Barrel Blaster attacks directly (Blake 2200--->1550). Harley then activates the effect of Orange Print: Disk Fighter which makes the attack of all monsters on his field 600 until the end phase and they can all attack again. All five monsters attack again and all only deal 300 points of damage (Blake 1550--->50). Purple Print: Toxic Defenders effect allows it to switch to defence mode. Harley then ends his turn. Due to the effect of Damage Cut Blake can special summon one monster from his graveyard whos attack points are equal to or less than the total damage he took that turn so he special summons Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer (1800,1300) in attack mode. Turn 4 Blake: Blake draws United Bravery. He normal summons Blue Print: Azure Prince (1600,800) in attack mode and activates its effect to negate its own attack but special summon one Blue Print monster from his hand so he special summons Blue print: Cobalt Swordsman. He activate Blue Print: Cobalt Swordsmans effect to special two cobalt tokens in attack mode (0,0). He then activates United Bravery and equips it to Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer so he tributes the other four monsters on his field so that it can attack four times this turn. Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer attacks Orange Print: Disk Fighter (Harley 4000--->3600) due to United Bravery increases its attack point by 1400 (atk 1800--->3200). Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer attacks Yellow Print: Amber Chick (Harley 3600--->1400), Blue Print: Cerulean Lancer attacks Green Print: Barrel Blaster (Harley 1400--->0) Blake wins.